Adonai
Adonai is the god of the luminous. None of the other gods speak of him and many believe if he did exist, he doesn't anymore. Still some believe he is actually Nous as he is often called the "One True God" by the luminous, and the luminous claim that he is the maker of all worlds, including Galea. Also, the scholarly work Luminous, Our New Neighbors has this to say about Adonai. I've spent a long time reading through the Tonah, their holy book, and I find it interesting that there are so many names for their god. One stands out among the others as it is not pronounceable. The text reads "And Daridos spake until He, Adonai, He Who Is and said 'Lord, I wish to spread word of you to all peoples but alas I not know thy name.' And the Lord spoke back, I AM THAT I AM AND I AM NS." I find this rather interesting because in this place within their book it seems that Adonai names himself and he does not use the name Adonai. Perhaps Adonai is a title afterall. Of interesting note is that the letters in Old Lumin, which is what this book is written in, translate to NS. My readings thus far have shown many similarities to our Overgod Nous, and these letters NS may be from that. - Luminous, Our New Neighbors by Daryth Forn, University of Mayrid 110 A.C. History Adonai is the one god of the luminous. Little is known of him, but he is said to have taught them how to be one with positive energy. Home Ganeden is the luminous version of heaven, although it is not Heaven. Some theorize it to be within Celestia, but the luminous find this concept humorous. They say the Ganeden is the most beautiful place one can imagine filled with love, happiness, and eternal life. It is a grand garden of flowers, trees, and plains, and it is also a grand castle. Whenever asked, a luminous describes it always as whatever they find the most beautiful thing. Relationships Adonai has no relationship to the other gods of Galea. He is not native to Galea. Appearance and Emissaries Servants Church of Adonai Worshipers and Clergy The only worshipers of Adonai are his chosen people, the luminous. The structure of the church is complex and very different from any else on Galea. The difference between clergy and normal worshiper is fuzzy at best. All within the luminous society refer to each other as brother and sister making it difficult to distinguish between the clergy, normal people, and families units in general. Note: Luminous clergy who follow Adonai typically choose from the following domains: Community (Cooperation, Family, Home), Healing (Restoration, Resurrection), Law (Judgment), Protection (Defense). They are also almost always a Luminous Channeler. Temples and Shrines Churches of Adonai are called Synogels, which means "House of God," and are used for ceremony and worship. Currently, none exist outside of the land the luminous have settled, but they have sent missionaries to proselytize and may end up establishing churches in other locations. The luminous speak of a building on their home world that was destroyed by the H'shed. They call it the Tempalu and it is the greatest building in luminous religion. It was used to speak directly to Adonai and uses for their greatest rituals. Every house of the luminous has a small shrine dedicated to their god. It is socially unacceptable to not have one. Holy Texts Tonah - This book contains the writings of ancient Hanav and their lives, conversations with Adonai, prayers, and general worship of God. Holy Relics Magic Items Traits